


Two Princes

by Lylacflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: Kun didn't know much about his strange friend's actual life at home but he was always open to the boy and had fallen in love.





	Two Princes

"Father I'm going to the market place." I say putting caual clothes on and grabing a cape to go over my head. 

"Alright Kun just make sure you come back before sunset this is the one night we can eat as a family." My father said rubbing my hair. 

"Yes sir." I laughed pulling the hood up again.

"And make sure no one figures out who you are." He shouted as I left out the gate.

"Yes sir." I shut the gate and headed threw the forest. Weaving my way around trees and their roots. The forest was gorgeous and didn't deserve being trampled over by some clumsy human. I'd imagine it would not be happy and would get it's revenge on anyone who dare disturb it. I walked calmly on the dirt path that had formed from years ago and is now growing an over brush. 

And then down I went on the ground. A familiar scene as to something that happened almost a year ago. I looked at the perpetrator. "Sorry, Kun I didn't see you." He reached out his hand. I took it smiling at him.

"It's fine Winwin, as it was last time, but what are you running from this time?" He stared at me for a moment then looked behind. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the market place just a different path.

"I'm running from home again and so my father sent guards after me to bring me back dead or alive." He breathed out looking behind us every so often.

"Well you'll do no good running around in the open." I said as I put my hood back up and put his up as well. He queitly thanked me as we made it out of the forest. "I'll just get a few books from Jungwoo and we'll be on our way back to my palace and you can tell me the full story."

I knocked on the door and waited for the quiet sorcer to come answer it. The door opened withen one minute after I knocked and there stood someone who was definently not Junwoo.

"Jungwoo you have visitors." The man turned around and shouted in a husky voice. He coughed then smiled at us. Jungwoo rushed to the door almost as if he were being chased. He turned and glared at the taller.

"Lucas you are sicker than a snooty nosed witch go back to bed." The latter rolled his eyes then kissing Jungwoo's cheek then ran down the hall. Jungwoo shook his head then smiled brightly at us. "Hi, what brings you here Win and Kun?"

"The books I asked to borrow." I said shifting my weight.

"Oh, of course, come in it will take while." He said moving to his mini library. He came back faster then he made it seem with Lucas attached to him and the books in his arms. "Turns out Lucas rearranged everything and had to tell me were they were." He smiled sitting the books in front of me.

"So, when did you meet Lucas?" I asked. He blinked at me confused then smiled softly.

"I met him about five weeks ago, the day after your last visit to be exact, I put up those assistant posters and fit the job perfectly so he got it." He took Lucas' arms off him and gave him a push towards the hall lucas reluctantly went.

"So what's with the clinging and the kiss?" Winwin asked speaking for the first time since we got here.

"He's really clingy usually but he's been sick lately so he takes every opportunity to cling to me." He said with a cheer in his voice.

"Well he seems nice, sorry we have to go." I said standing. He hugged us and sent us on our way.

"If I clinged to you like that would you care." He asked as we walked hand in hand.

"Are you talking about hugging and kissing me, because you already hold my hand any chance you get." I asked blushing. "So it's kind of hypocritical for you to judge Lucas." I said looking ahead of us. 

"I wasn't judging earlier it was just a question, and that doesn't answer the question I asked you." I laughed lightly giving his hand a squeeze. We left it at that when I still didn't answer feeling my face heat up. 

"If we cut through here we'll get there faster and avoid my guards." He said to me pointing to a road that clearly lead straight for the castle juat had no forest. I frowned a little at that.

We certainly made it faster much to my displeasure. "Oh, Kun you are home earlier then I thought you would be." My father stated looking up from his paperwork.

"Hello father, is it alright if Winwin hides from his family here?" I asked motioning towards Winwin. He smiles wide and nodded. "Thanks pop, come on Winwin." 

We went to my room and sat on my bed. Winwin played with the bottom of his shirt nervously. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you only have to tell me what your okay with telling." He gave me a small smile. 

"My parents were talking in another room when I over heard that they were planing on marrying me off to some girl I don't know." He  sighed I grabbed one of his hands. "So that was the last straw they knew I liked men and they still made that decision, when I already like someone, I just haven't confessed yet." He said sadly, I gave his hand a little squeeze. I felt a slight pang in my chest but ignored it.

"You can tell them when you're ready, it's something up to you alone." I grabbed his other hand and squeezed it as well.

"Can I tell you my real name, I think I'm ready to stop hiding now." He stated squeezing my hands back. I nodded smiling patiently. " My real name is Dong Si Cheng and you can still call me Winwin." I laughed smiling at him then hugged him.

We released each other and were still smiling. "I think you have a nice name and I'll end up switching between the two." I laughed softly. Then he pulled a serious expression and put his hands on my cheeks. "What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, your just...your beautiful you know." He rubbed his thumbs in a circle motion on my cheeks. I felt my entire body heat up mostly my face. "Kun.." He leaned in closer. "I love you." He softly said leaning in and connecting our lips. I felt my eyes close. He pushed me onto my back and smiled down at me.

"I love you too, Cheng." I smiled pulling him down for another kiss. "I wonder how my parents are going to feel about there being two princes instead of a prince and a prince." I said running a hand through his hair.

He smiled kissing my cheek. "We're just two princes in love." We both laughed happily.


End file.
